


What's Up, Gotham?

by reisling



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: African American Barbara Gordon, Bad Puns, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kate Bishop (Cameo) - Freeform, Short Haired Cassandra Cain, Sibling Rivalry, White Streak Jason Todd, platonic handholding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: (Art) Fills for myBatfam Bingo 2019Card





	1. Bingo Card




	2. Miss (Cass & Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings are a bit of a Hit and _**Miss**_

Sometimes, you just gotta poke your Foolish Little Brother on the forehead.


	3. Hospital Stay (Jason & Batfam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
>
>> “Hospital Stay” - Jason in the hospital and the other Batfam members come to visit him and he’s surprised because he didn’t think they would

Platonic Handholding and Sibling Shenanigans at the Hospital Bed!


	4. Bounty on Their Head (Cass & Barbara; Bonus Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kieron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieron_ODuibhir) said:
>
>> do 'bounty on their head' then!

Cass has lots of food stashes all over the place, and she periodically refills them with non-perishables.

You Know that she really, really likes you, when she shares her non-perishables with you.

That includes chocolate bars filled with shredded cocos.

On the other hand, if she is made to spend time with someone she does not like, and explicitily forbidden from punching them in the face or otherwise bringing bodily harm to that person, she will sneak around and steal from their food stashes instead.

Which is why someone put a bounty on her head, after _she_ put a Bounty on _her_ head, and is now running around with a bounty (poster) on _his_ head.

The Prize is a Red Hood action figure. _That_ Red Hood action figure.


	5. Stephanie Brown (Steph & Kate Bishop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [howimetyouravengers](https://howimetyouravengers.tumblr.com/) said:
>
>> Hi if it’s not a bother could you do Stephanie Brown for your bingo please?

Here are the two Purple Queens!

Hmm, that’s not quite enough purple yet. So here’s another Iconic Purple Hero Moment!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking art requests for unfilled squares! Let me know in a comment, or on my social media:
> 
>   * [tumblr (art side): rheincloud](https://rheincloud.tumblr.com/ask)
>   * [pillowfort: rhinebow](https://www.pillowfort.io/rhinebow)
>   * [twitter: wreathshade](https://twitter.com/wreathshade)
> 



End file.
